


Damage - Extent Unknown

by mayachain



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Aftermath, Angst, End of Relationship, F/M, Post-X3, The Cure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain
Summary: Some things cannot be salvaged.





	

** Damage: Extent Unknown **

No matter what Johnny might say, he doesn’t have to forgive Rogue for taking the cure. She’s her own woman, and she’s adamant getting stripped of her powers was her decision.

Bobby hasn’t spoken to Rogue for five days.

It’s not as if it’s his place to forgive her, and if it means she’ll be happier with herself now, there’s nothing to forgive.

Her eyes follow him when he moves past, nods to Kitty and everyone else in the room, doesn’t look at her.

He's not mad his girlfriend is not a mutant anymore.

If things were different, he’d probably be thrilled he can now touch her.

The crux of the matter is, she _wasn’t there,_ and for that, he doesn’t know if he’ll ever be able to forgive her.

 

*


End file.
